


The New Generation

by harlequinfabray



Series: Harry Potter - Next Generation [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9072328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlequinfabray/pseuds/harlequinfabray
Summary: James, Fred, Louis, and James's girlfriend Lea are fourth years and McGonagall thinks they're going to drive her to an early grave.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I literally couldn't think of a title for this! But I really needed to write about these four who have been stuck in my head for some times. I've written some Scorbus before, but never these guys from the new generation so I hope you guys enjoy!

“You’re kidding me, mate,” Louis said in a hushed voice across the table to his cousin. James looked back at him with a mischievous grin and winked. Before Louis could say another word, James was up from the table and strutting down the Great Hall towards the professors’ table at the front. “He’s going to end up in detention the whole year if he isn’t killed first.”

            “Oh, hush,” Fred said and waved his hand dismissively at his cousin. “James never gets in trouble. Serious trouble, anyway.”

            The pair could see James talking to Headmistress McGonagall in the middle of the table, the look on her face less than pleased. Louis bit his lip and brought his hands up to grab at his sandy colored hair. The cousins watched in awe as their other cousin turned around, looking satisfied with himself, and straightened his red and gold tie as he walked back to them.

            “So?” Louis gasped out once James had returned to his seat.

            “What do you think, Lou?” James asked. He smiled and reminded the Weasley cousins of his father in that moment.

            “Well, she didn’t kill you,” Fred said.

            “Oh, she would never. She loves me, you know that,” James said. “I just went up and asked if she would be my date for the ball.”

            “You asked who to the ball now?”

            The three boys looked up to see blue eyes boring down at them through locks of fiery red hair. She pushed the hair out of her face and nudged James aside so she could sit down next to him.

            “Relax, Lea,” James said. He slung his arm over her shoulders but she didn’t seem to calm down at the action. “I asked McGonagall.”

            Lea stared at him, her face unchanging until a small smile creeped on to her lips. “Are you serious?”

            “Well, Sirius is my middle name, love,” James said with a wink.

            Lea rolled her eyes but pressed a kiss to her boyfriend’s cheek.

            “She said no, so I guess I’ll just have to ask someone else,” James said, looking around as if he was looking for someone else to ask besides his girlfriend right beside him.

            “What did she say?” Fred asks.

            “She said she thought Miss Middleton wouldn’t be too happy. And that it was inappropriate, blah, blah, blah,” James said dismissively.

            “I mean, if you’re not going to ask Lea,” Fred said with a playful smile. James reached across the table and swatted him on the arm.

            “I’m flattered Fred, but I’m afraid I only date one person per family,” Lea said.

            Fred sighed overdramatically and put his head down on the table, making the other three laugh.

            “Aw, don’t be bummed, Freddie. I’m sure Isla Newton will go with you,” Louis said.

            Fred slowly looked up from the table and his dark face was redder than his two cousins had ever seen it.

            “Oh my goodness, I think someone likes Isla,” Lea said with an airy laugh. “I can talk to her, you know. Her bed is right next to mine in the dorm. Plenty of time for some girl talk.”

            “Lea, no!” Fred said and looked at her with wide eyes.

            Lea laughed and hid her face in James’s neck.

            A bell rang overhead and the four got up to head towards their first classes for the day.

            “You still have to ask her, you know,” Louis whispered in James’s ear as they all walked into their classroom.

            “I know, I will,” James said.

            The four sat down at their usual seats at the back bench in the greenhouse. It was double fourth year herbology with Hufflepuffs. Professor Longbottom walked in and started the class, silencing Louis muttering about how bad he thought he had done on the homework last night.

* * *

 

~O~

            Once herbology class was over, the four made their way back towards the Castle, but made no hurries to get to their next class. None of them were particularly thrilled with History of Magic. Lea was the most interested in it though, for she had grown up in a Muggle household and hadn’t known about magic until she was eleven.

            “You know, when our parents went to the ball, James,” Louis said as he chuckled, “your mum went with Professor Longbottom.”

            Fred and Lea chuckled while James rolled his eyes.

            “True, Weasley,” James said. “But Uncle Ron asked your mum to go with him.”

            “Oi,” Louis said with a chuckle and covered his face with his hands.

            “Well, I mean, I think I win,” Fred said. “My mum went with my dad’s twin, so. Who I’m named after, by the way.”

            The four of them laughed as they made their way into their next classroom. The class from before must have been held after for misbehaving because Professor Binns was just releasing the second years from their desks to exit the room. It was the Gryffindors and Slytherins so it made sense that these two particular houses had gotten into some trouble when forced to occupy the same space.

            The second years shuffled through the fourth years that were walking in, moving quickly to get to their next classes on time. Rose Weasley gave a small wave to her cousins as she made her way out, trying to get ahead of her fellow classmates. James saw his little brother Albus and his best friend Scorpius shuffle along behind their classmates, their heads tucked in close together and whispering about something.

            “Ah, my brother and his boyfriend,” James said as he took his seat in the back of the room.

            “James,” Lea said. She looked back to make sure that they hadn’t heard him. They didn’t seem to as they were still in deep conversation as they started down the stairwell. “Don’t tease.”

            “Who’s teasing?” James asked as his cousins sat down on the other side of him. “Mark my words, those two will get married. I’m dead serious.”

            James had once made a joke about “dead Sirius” before, but it ended up with a smack from both of his parents, so he never dared again; even when his parents weren’t around.

            “ _You’re a little shit_ ,” Ginny would often say about James when he used dark humor. Often it was used endearingly, but not at that particular joke.

            Once, when Harry and Ginny had come to Hogwarts to visit with old friends such as Professor Longbottom and professors that they used to have, James overhead McGonagall saying that she wished the pair had named their oldest son something different. When asked why, she explained that their son seemed to be the perfect combination of James Potter I and Sirius Black. Harry had laughed at that, Ginny jokingly apologized, but McGonagall just said she was going to be driven to an early grave from all the Potters and Weasleys in the school generation after generation. Harry assured her that it was quite the opposite, that the Weasleys and Potters kept her young.

            “Albus is cute,” Lea said as she leaned into James. She wrapped her arms around his and flicked her hair out of her face. “You look like your dad, Lily like your mum, but Albus looks like the perfect combination of both of them.”

            “You’re not going to go and date him, are you?” James asked.

            “That depends if he asks me to the ball before you do,” Lea said with a smirk.

            James smiled and pecked her lips. “Be patient, love.”

* * *

 

~O~

            Lea was awoken from a deep sleep by a loud bang. She sat up straight and looked around the dark dorm with wide eyes. She moved her hair out of her face and looked around the room, not able to find the source of the noise. There was another bang and she jumped. Isla awoke in the bed next to her and rubbed her eyes.

            “What the bloody hell is going on?” she asked.

            “I have no clue,” Lea said. She stood up and pulled her robe on. She went to the window and could see smoke passing by. Lea grabbed her desk chair and dragged it over to the window so she could get a better look. She stood on the chair, on her tip toes, and looked farther out. There in the sky, in bright purple and pink contrasting the dark blue of the nighttime sky, was written out in fireworks: “Ball, Lea? Love, James.”

            Lea’s face heated up as she threw open the window.

            “You’re crazy!” she called down to where she knew James would be on the ground. “But, yes!”

            She could hear the whooping of not only James, but Fred and Louis as well. She smiled to herself and closed her window before getting back into bed.

            She knew that tomorrow she would have to give up her boyfriend and his friends for the detention they would surely face. But she also knew she would go to Teddy Lupin and see if he could pull some strings with McGonagall to get them a lighter sentence.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
